


art for 'thy sea, O God, so great'

by Nuizlaziai



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: : javert's butt, Consentacles, Digital Art, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW Art, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, the first art is not explicit but contains nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuizlaziai/pseuds/Nuizlaziai
Summary: don't look at me but do look at this sweet loving somewhat explicit tentacle art
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: The Great Valvert Tentacle-Off





	art for 'thy sea, O God, so great'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thy sea, O God, so great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302882) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 


End file.
